shadows encounter with starwars
by mk ruler
Summary: it is about when people like shadow is luke eggman is darthvader overweighted and rouge as leia
1. prolouge

**here's the thing cast ofstarwars are to darthvaders maker and sonic sega but my character is a secret till the next chapter this is basically a prolouge**

it was a nice day in lukes hometown when han, luke and all of them...well most of them were in countered by a light that was blinding.than all of the sega band including omachoas were also incountered and ended up in lukes hometown.that's when shadow saw a box and a note in front of him saying**,shadow you have been teleported in to another dimension with siths use this weapon to kill them also, I was also teleported and was keep a slave, also omachoas are here to so watch out they are annoying maria.**it also said that he was supposed to get knuckles and tails.all of a sudden a omachoa appears and says"press B to exit press a to pull out booger"then he whipped out his gun and made every wire come out(for those who don't know omachoa is a robot choa.)he than was tackled by two hedgehogs and saw aguy with a light and the case shot open and the thing coughlightsabercough was in his hand with in imprinted on the handle lightsaber.anyway's he got out Mr .rapid and shot it but not one thing happened to it so he tried the weird thing and it demolished it. another omachoa popped up and said welcome to king...shadow killed it before it could even finish and said "fuck you"that is how they started and a omachoa gets killed in every chapter.

**thats all how did yall like my 1st story i hope yall love my next chapterz i may not update for a while but ill try by and marry cristmas or hanica or what you celebrate.**


	2. the adventure begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own sega or I forgot his name so he is referred to as swc(star wars creator.)Also it was my first chapter and it seamed really long to me but enough of my yapping lets continue where we left off.also when I say tails I mean knucklez in tails body and for tails visa virsa.also wodahs my fanfic character appears near the end. **

When shadow realized he was not in the city anymore he said to shadow "WHAT THE HELL.WHY DID YOU AND TAILS HAVE TO TACKLE ME I JUST WENT ON A SPIN CYCLE.That's when knucklez said in tails voice "At least you did not just switch bodys with another hedgehog."That's when all of a sudden knucklez in tails body"I believe I can fly with the birds in the sky I...hey I have dreams you know and now I shall fulfill one."That's when shadow muttered something like I believe you can fall and shot at the tails on knucklez but omachou got in the way to late not one bullet hit him and knucklez had two shot out tails and shouted "I'M FLYING I'M FLYING I'M FALLING IM FALLING I'M COMING I'M COMING I CAME."Than omachou said "The unlimited ammo code is you suck bitch I challenge you 2 MORTAL KOMBAT."after a good 5 minuets some one said in a low voice "FINISH IT"and the whole place got darker and tails said "I love this game it is mk 5 or deadly alliance."All of a sudden he whipped out a sphere and shouted "GET OVER HERE"and threw it at omachous head and ripped it out and it decapped him and the low voice said 'SHADOW WINS FATALITY."Knucklez was so shocked he couldn't move. Shadow put the sphere back and tails yelled "That was scorpions but it was still awesome look at the time almost the end..."that's when my wodahs appeared and said "I'm coming with you shadow for 1 I'm your long last twin wodahs and for 2 I will explain everything."Shadow agreed and they set off 2 find a place 2 sleep for the night.

**how's my 2nd chapter give any complains if bad or not I am not good I am trying to update as soon as possible so no complains about me not getting it done in time**.


	3. the end aka i cant do this story anymore

Disclaimer:i own only wodahs. also because this is the last chapter its going  
to be long...not. I have goten one reveiw AND IT SAID I NEED TO TYPE BETTER  
WELL I  
CANT EVAN WRITE GOOD AND ALMOST GOT HELD BACK FOR IT.  
The starwars part comes in at the end and i have loads of crossovers. Please  
review.

As soon as they woke up they were in a ship like thing with beams holding  
them in mid-air but torturing them by shocks.

A guy by the name of _**Sektor **_asked them "What did you humans learn about egg  
vader?" There lips stayed shut. He yelled "Increase Power!" and more  
shockwaves hit them, putting both bodies back where they belong. (Imagine  
Sektors ship but with 4 hedgehogs on mka).

On the other side of the room Sektor's clone was asking questions about a  
temple to a warrior named Taven. After the ship got ambushed by special forces  
wodahs made it dark by restarting the ship and teleporting all 4 of them away  
leaving Taven running. They were teleported in the middle of a ladder match,  
whodahs was teleported in the belt, became champion, and than gave it to Matt  
Hardy. 

After a few more tries they made it to the Death Egg (renamed by eggman).  
They saw Rough trying to escape and fell, got caught, and was teleported to  
the Netherelm.

On the way to egg vader they had a tragic battle with clones,droids,eggmen  
and mini transformers.

_**WARNING:EXPLAINS GORE.  
**_  
Shadow went for Transformers, Tails went  
for droids, Knuckles went for clones,and wodahs went for eggmen.

wodahs vs eggsoldier.

First thing he went for the arms with the light saber and cut them off. Then  
decapitated most except the leader. When he got to the leader he kicked him,  
punched him, ripped his brain out, ripped his heart out, and then pulled out  
his sword,then shish-ca-bobed him. The other robots were so SHOCKED they  
malfunctioned.

The 4 went after the sith lord and saw him in a hall sliced him in half and  
realized that it was a fake made of omochaos.

Shadow exclaimed "well 1,0,0 in 1"

GORE OVER.

Once they finaly got to the place, all 4 said GET OVER HERE!

"Finaly" said the 4 in relief, but a hellspawn yelled "no  
one steals my fucking signiture move!**NO ONE**!".  
He then grabbed all 4 with his spear and pulled them to him and into a portal  
to the netherealm.

mk ruler - all i have to say is thanks to Teros for editing befor the last  
chapter.


End file.
